Within Those Lies
by hexa
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a lonely new student in a private school finds out a secret by accident about the school's popular student Alfred F. Jones. UsUk AU
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland started to put the pile of books he was carrying on his hand back to the shelves. It was his duty as the librarian's assistant. He sighed, looking at the book he was holding. There were some damages at the side of scratches; whether it was an accident or on purpose, Arthur felt bad about it every time he saw one. He loved books of any kind, he always read as a hobby in his room or at school.

As soon as Arthur put the book back, his green, emerald eyes gazed at the window just few feet away. It seemed to be quite sunny today; it had been raining a bit lately. Arthur pushed his glasses back up. He loved rain and would miss it after it'd be gone, it felt like it kept him company when he was alone.

The thought occurred as he started to put another pile of books back from a big box. Arthur didn't really have any friends here. Perhaps acquaintances, but making friends was difficult; sharing all those secrets and interests. His personality had neglected him from doing so in interacting; he didn't really know how to talk or be sociable to others. It was not only here but on his previous schools too. He was teased so much even his siblings did so, especially because of his eyebrows. They already judged him before they got to know him. How the society works is just plain cruel, he realised as he grew up and got used to it. Everything was the same. He decided he'd be better off alone; he had survived so far anyway (not like he would die). He had his loving family and a few friends from his childhood that he still communicated with.

Finally finishing the job, Arthur stretched himself and yawned. He looked around the library; well, no one had been here around anyway since it was extracurricular and club activity hour. The librarian already left for a meeting. Arthur couldn't really say he had choice; there was no one around to volunteer or apply to help out in the library and therefore he, himself, came here to help out. He wondered why that was; after all it was a wonderful, peaceful place but perhaps it was the students not wanting to or maybe it was just him. Break times and free lessons- Arthur always spent his time in the library. Books may perhaps be his first favourite object next to tea.

The Briton thought he'd already finished all his work and looked up at the clock attached to wall. It was getting late. After all, it was already after school and he'd not noticed how long he had spent his time here. Arthur saw a small piece of paper by the corner of the librarian's desk, on a top of the books he was tidying up.

On the note it said:_ 'Can you please hand these books to Mr. Harrison? Thanks.'_

It was a little note and from how it was written, the librarian must have left this behind before she set off to the meeting. Arthur hadn't able to see it until now. He could see these books probably belonged to the Science building; the building located the farthest of the whole school. Arthur sighed, not that he was complaining, and picked up the books. Thankfully they weren't as much and heavy as he had thought they would be.

Arthur was in the hallway, walking to said classroom. His footsteps echoed around and he had only seen a few people pass by; ones who were ready to go home or already on their way. He too packed his messenger bag, swung it around his shoulders and planned to leave as soon as he delivered the books.

Somehow, he had heard some small giggles and chattering down the stairs as he passed by. They were definitely female ones, after all the thought of a guy giggling would be weird. Arthur did not pay attention, but still picked up a few words of the conversation: 'confessing' and 'letters' were some of them. He was not really a person to eavesdrop on anyone's conversation or chat; he wasn't interested in other's business.

The small blond knocked on the door a few times and decided to come in as he got no reply. Luckily the door seemed to be unlocked when he tried to open it and looked around the room. Apparently no one was around. Arthur continued looking at the surrounding of the entire classroom; it was just like a scientist's office, with different scientific objects such as bottles with different symbols and names written on them. Arthur just placed the books on the table nearby. He shuddered at the sight seeing a few bottles with something suspicious in them by the far side in the shelves and the skeleton looking in his direction.

Arthur then noticed the time, checking on his wristwatch and realised he'd almost forgotten that his mother had told him to buy some things for dinner. He rushed, walking faster and faster until he was almost running. Arthur took the stairs he had passed by earlier and slowed down panting from exhaustion. Running was not his best skill, he admitted, and the borrowed books from the library he carried in his bag made it even heavier and more difficult to run. Arthur decided that he would just walk, thinking of an excuse for being late with buying the ingredients for dinner.

It was already sunset; the yellowish, orange colour reflected down on the floor. There were few more steps left when Arthur noticed of a shadow of a person elongated down. _'Oh someone's there,'_ Arthur thought.

He heard something ripping; paper perhaps? Arthur walked on to the corner of the stairs to see who it was. Out of mere curiosity, Arthur peaked. As the person, obviously a student, was facing away from Arthur, mostly the back was shown; the Briton could see their feature though. Blond, wearing glasses and seeming to be quite tall.

The person was humming cheerfully and from the looks of it, he was ripping papers little by little as the pieces fell inside the bin. "Another annoying one these," the student sighed childishly with a hint of annoyance to it. It didn't take long until said person turned to leave in another direction, still humming.

Arthur recognised the student right away; he wondered what was he doing here with those papers. Maybe just some rubbish? But remembering what he heard the other male say made him wonder what the student had meant by those words. Then again, why would Arthur have a make big deal about it? The sandy blond didn't move from his spot. Suddenly he realised; he should have continued- he was late! But he didn't. Arthur did not know why, but he just stayed in his place had waited for the other to leave. For some unknown reason he felt he didn't want to pass by or even take a glance.

Once he knew the student had left, Arthur quickly walked in the same direction. On his way he saw there were a few pieces of paper on the floor that were scattered beside the bin that hadn't lend in it. Arthur bent to pick them up and blinked as he noticed they were written on by hand, neatly in cursive. For some odd reason, there was a scent of sweet jasmine cologne on it, just like the one his sister wore. Arthur combined the papers from the ones he had picked up.

_'...seeing you from far away. I hope you accept and waiting for you to reply soon and here's gift from me to..._

_...baked this last night, I hope you like it. I heard that you like...'_

Arthur could vividly make up the words and figured just what these papers were.

'A confession letter?' Arthur thought. He took a glimpse in the trash bin; there was a small package with a large, pink wrapper and a ribbon around it mixed with the other trash. There were few ripped parts which made the food inside the plastic visible. A cake? Arthur then noticed a piece of paper attached with the ribbon tied around, Arthur pulled it up to be able to read it closer.

Written on it was:_ 'To Alfred'_ and after there was a heart symbol drawing next to it.

Arthur's eyes widened in realisation as he was getting the idea of what was happening. He could not believe it! Or maybe it was just what his thoughts came up with. He continued to look at the 'gift' and turned his attention back to the pieces of paper on his hands. He then dropped both back in the bin, frowning upon it. He looked at the direction in which Alfred had walked off. Maybe it was just him thinking too much of it?

Alfred F. Jones, the school's idol and ace quarterback of the school's football team; not to mention the most popular student. Arthur had heard about him and had seen him around, though he'd never talked to the other male, but so far he'd always seen the popular blonde smile and help around the school. He always accepted gifts and letters, smiling as he did so. What Arthur had heard of him from other students, the other blond was always cheerful and sweet and up to now that was the same Arthur had seen him be; always ready to do work, acting as a 'Hero' to everyone as Alfred had declared every time. So why had he acted different when Arthur saw it?

That was what Arthur knew, but now had seen this…

Maybe he was misinterpreting? But hearing him saying 'annoying' with a mean tone to it, throwing the gift and the torn confession letter away in the bin, he knew this was not just a coincidence or mistake. Despite that he knew he shouldn't get stuck in anybody's business but his own. Arthur thought he should just forget it and leave right away.

Arthur didn't know that as he had looked at the letters and pulled up the wrapped gift, a figure saw him from outside the window. Deep blue eyes locked on the Briton, the one who found it all out, as he turned away with a smirk and continued to hum.

* * *

><p>AN: This will be and is my first fanfiction ever ;w; Forgive me for my mistakes I'm still trying to improve.

H-Hope you guys like it ;w;!  
>Edit: beta-ed by the awesome HamburgerWithTea X3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: owo erm Artie's family ;w; I apologised again in advanced for my mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Evening came and Arthur gone upstairs to his room after eating his dinner. He turned on the night lamp on his desk and placed the borrowed book from the library. Thankfully, he didn't had any homeworks already finished them in school. Arthur sat on a chair and flipping through the pages pacing off. He sighed and leaned back comfortably against his seat.<p>

Arthur recalled of the things happened today, all were the same but something intriguing he found out about the popular student, Alfred. He was no interested, just as before, he was just curious wondering he had done that. Could it be that he does it to every girl?

The Briton shook his head; he should not get into another person's problem. What worries Arthur the most right now is moving out and attend their dormitory school. It had been weeks ever since he transferred into the new private school. Both his parents had told him to and saying that it was more convenient; it was easier and faster to get to his school as well that it was not really a requirement though Arthur was insisted.

Arthur's grades were just somewhat fairly average or perhaps higher. He had gotten a scholarship for an unknown reason that just came through the mail inviting him in that prestigious school. His parents, mostly his mother, had gotten excited for him to go here. Arthur really didn't have any choice, he didn't want for his parents to worry about any more money and the boarding school fee was free.

Arthur flipped more pages scanning the thin book on his hands. It has little drawing on it by the side and telling story about family of rabbits living together with different struggle in life remembering the summary. He smiled lightly looking how adorable these creatures were. It reminded him his own family having the conflicts and hardship yet still happy in the end.

The Kirkland family was only an average family with 4 children with Arthur as the second youngest. He has 2 older brothers already moved out. The oldest one, Albus, is already married and has a child living by the next city. Sometimes his older brother visits with his wife and his three year old son, Peter, who resembles his father a lot. Arthur could remember the second oldest, Scott, was still single and drinks a lot causing trouble, he was the loudest talking non-stop and often argues a lot with the oldest. Scott could remember that his parents Arthur was the most closest to Scott even though when he was young often tease and bullied until now, but he was always there when needed before Scott was kicked out by his parents because of an incident but now after few years able to visit too and turned into a 'fine' man which his mother quoted.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Arthur's train of thought was cut off from the loud knocks on his door. He his glasses down on the table placing it on top of the book he was reading. The Briton stood up to open the door wondering who it would be. It was likely that he already knew who it was.

"What took you so long to open that?" A girl with pigtails same colour as Arthur's hair stood in front with a hand on one of the side of her hips while her other hand carrying their Scottish fold cat, Crumpets. She has rim glasses and her expression as if she was pouting. Arthur stared almost eye to eye both have emerald with him a bit taller than his younger twin sister, Alice.

Groaned mentally, Arthur wondered what she wanted now. Almost every time Alice comes in, she just came to disturb him though Arthur had gotten used to it. "Yes?" Arthur asked not caring at all and left the door to go back to his seat where he had been sitting earlier.

Alice came in intruding her twin's room and plop down on Arthur's bed observing the room. "So how's school?" Alice asked ignoring the earlier question.

"Fine," Arthur replied bluntly taking back his book putting the glasses aside. At that moment, he suddenly vaguely remembered the scene of Alfred grinning as he tore the paper up into pieces. He continued to read putting his attention back on what he was doing and not even looking back at his sister.

Alice hummed to herself and looked at the sandy blond. There was a silence in the room with Crumpets jumped down from her arm and headed to Arthur's lap. "Crumpets likes you," she moaned out as she stated it. Always when Arthur is there, the cat would follow. Alice like cats yet the Scottish Fold still go to her older twin.

Arthur turned his head with a frown on his face, curiously looking at his twin. "What did you came here for? I don't think you wanted to have a chat with your 'boring twin'" Arthur said knowing the fact they don't really get along especially his sister unless she wanted something. The older twin closed the book with the bookmark on it and continued, "Get to the point."

"Did you tell mum and dad?" Alice sat up from the bed asked in a serious tone. Arthur could see that she was nervous thinking he would tell about it. The Briton started to stroke the cat's fur, in response the cat purring and tail wagging lightly.

Arthur sighed breaking the tension, "I didn't. If that's what you're-"

"So you mean not yet?" Alice asked cutting off Arthur.

The sandy blond grunted silently in his mind. "Never will."

"Good." Alice smiled and chuckled lightly as she hugged Arthur's plush bunny she took from beside the bed, "Because I'm keeping yours in the first place." Arthur felt silence and just looked away with a frown, of course his sister would know about that.

And soon the other two started talking; mostly Alice did the talking about her friends and school. Crumpets already left not long ago, seem to be going to sleep soon. Arthur did end up continuing to read, listening to his sister's complain and whine about her everyday life. For some reason he was a bit jealous of her, having all these friends coming over every time and Alice kept going into her friend's house. Almost like a routine, Alice would always share her stories every night and at times the older one between the two actually took interest listening though barely reply. Arthur was happy for her having all these great friends while on the other hand he coped with being alone. They really are fraternal- both different ways yet still a family.

"...She was really that cute. What do you think?" Arthur nodded lightly half-listening to her. "...I would want you to see the-"Alice stopped noticing that Arthur was not listening anymore, paying more attention on his books once again.

Arthur didn't realised his sister had stopped as he continued to flick over on the next page. Alice stood up from the bed and threw the plush bunny she was holding on Arthur's face in direct hit to get her brother's attention. It worked. It was soft but it surprised the sandy blond. Before Arthur could say anything the Alice snatched the book away from her brother.

In surprise, Arthur was hit on the head by the said object and his hand cupped on the place he was strike. "What was that for...!" Arthur yelled out loud and turned looking up at Alice half-confuse and half-annoyed. "I was listening to you."

His twin scowled and threatened to hit her older twin again. "You're not listening at all," she whined with a frown as put the book behind her back keeping it away from Arthur.

"I was," Arthur replied. "You were talking about your...er...female classmate." He was not sure but it was mostly that as he tried to reach his hand out hoping his sister would return it.

Alice huffed. "I was talking about my friend's new pet dog." Arthur's mouth went 'o' realising his mistake. "And this is why you need to try and get friends. You're being so antisocial and stuck up just like dad."

"I have friends!" Arthur retorted back as he felt offended by this.

Alice's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

Arthur's face felt red without him realising he had said that; nevertheless he looked away. "K-Kiku..." Arthur replied. He had his old childhood friends as his friends yet they live far away ever since years ago when they started to live here in the city. It had been a long time since they communicated, sometimes even online though or through calls and text.

"I meant in your current school since you've been there for couple of weeks, even your previous school you didn't had one."

Arthur refused to reply taking his glasses from the desk and wear them.

Alice hit Arthur with a book lightly earning a pout and half-glare. The older twin took the book from her hands. "So nothing really happened today?" Alice asked again from earlier, "Because during dinner you were pacing off again."

"I always am." Arthur started pushing his sister towards the half-open door. "Run along now and go talk with your boyfriend Tim ...or was it Edward," Arthur couldn't remember the names since his sister get a lot of friends to chat with. He had never met them or know them so he could not judge them.

Gosh she is already in a relationship and she's younger. Arthur was not interested to have any of those relationships and would just live the life and still was young for those. Thinking about those, he shuddered remembering all those rich and brat students in his school; every corner smooching and those stuffs. Arthur ignored and hopefully those people would get out off his sanctuary- the library.

Arthur closed the door when finally Alice was out of his room; he soon locked it making sure she won't come back. A knock on the door once, "His name is Greg," Alice corrected and soon left with her footsteps getting quieter and quieter.

"Yes, yes, goodnight." Arthur muttered out and looked out the window. Alice's words kept ringing in his head, having friends huh? He wondered how it will be tomorrow, probably the same as always as every night he thinks of this. For some odd reason though, it seems it would not be just as he had thought it would be.

Arthur opened the book again from the start scanning from where he had left it. On the bookmark, Arthur found it and saw a small cartoon drawing of a buck rabbit which was different from the rest of its herd and had started to pack to leave from away from his herd family.

_'...And so the adventure of the little rabbit begins.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some reason I just get the idea more and more as I write in progress. Hope you guys like it. Also, thanks so much for the reviews/comments, favourites and alerts *hugs you all* I didn't think anyone was interested in my crappy work ;w;!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is un-beta so sorry for the lots of mistakes once again ;w;**

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at the school's notice board as he started to pin the papers he was told to pin on it. These were notifying the school's events and trips coming up. He felt a bit saddened for there were trips during the time he was here though unable to come due to the expense. His parents were having a financial crisis lately. Arthur sighed; he cared for them and would not just go to a trip or place to go for his own selfishness. Speaking of trip, his twin sister, Alice, went to a trip with her friends as she left yesterday would be coming back tomorrow or the next day.<p>

The corridor he was in now was empty and it was early morning, he had arrived early and of course Arthur was willing to help. There were still not many students and teachers who were still here. The librarian saw him earlier in the library at the corner returning the book he had borrowed. Remembering by that time, the librarian almost saw what he was writing on his journal and unsure if she had seen the drawing of the rabbit. The Briton was not exactly a pro but it was fairly drawn. Ever since he had read the book about the rabbit few days ago, he had been reading the sequel books of it.

Again these past few days, his parents had been already planning about the dormitory acceptance. Arthur sighed to himself; it is as if they want to get their own son out of their own home. Maybe not so soon until his twin would kick out to but of course it was just his imagination. His family just wants the best for him. During the conversation, they also insisted his sister to attend the school despite the financial crisis. Of course it was just a plan. Arthur was not sure if he wanted it or not, likely he likes staying here not liking how everything would work out in a building filled with students he doesn't really know.

Finishing putting all the papers on the board, Arthur noticed a piece of paper fell out. He went to try and picked it up. As Arthur did, someone took it before him in surprise. Before he had looked up, he felt tense but did so and in relieve it was a teacher he knew.

The teacher handed over the paper to Arthur. "Why are you so early Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur smiled lightly felt relieved for some reason. The teacher, Mr. Williams, is one of his English teachers and his favourite one. He was the only teacher that Arthur was comfortable to have conversation with knowing the same topic and even in different books to discuss.

"Well sir my alarm clock broke and I woke up thinking I was already late," Arthur replied. Well he does take buses and walking quite far, he was in such a rush that he ended up being early in school. It was exhausting and perhaps reconsidering his parents' decision over the dormitory.

Mr. Williams had nodded on that. He helped putting the paper back on the notice board. Then the teacher looks at Arthur and made an offer. "Care for some coffee?" the teacher lifted his mug up showing Arthur.

Arthur had been thinking, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't have anything to do now after this, he already took the book he needed. "Well I suppose, but I prefer tea sir," he said meekly. Arthur had never really like coffee, maybe he grew accustomed to it at home.

"I thought so," Mr. Williams had said. "I prefer tea too. Come along now, you have me for your first lesson right?"

Arthur nodded and followed behind his teacher. The Briton chuckled lightly knowing the teacher does too. They were both British and the similarities of what they like are almost the same: taste and culture.

Arthur's English teacher looked back at the student. "Still don't have your uniform, Arthur?"

The sandy blond gripped on his bag strap lightly. He shook his head in response to his teacher and answered, "Not yet sir."

Mr. Williams chuckled, "don't feel bad about it just because of the uniform, alright? Besides, you were lucky you got here in an acceptance, it's rare for the school, especially this one, to do it."

Arthur tilted his head a bit, he had been curious about it. If it's rare, then why chose him? As for what Arthur knew, he was the only student that was invited here. He had never asked and just accepted it.

"Do you know sir?" Arthur asked curiously hoping he would know the answer.

The English teacher stopped a bit and shook his head as they turned into a corner. Mr. Williams then looked out the window as they walked through a hallway from the first floor. "I don't know, but just think of the positive things. Make the most out of it," he patted Arthur's shoulder lately and continued to walk towards his classroom.

Arthur then had thought to just not think about it. It may be worrisome which he may not know the answer though he doubted it somehow. _'Lucky huh...' _Arthur thought looking out the window.

His walking pace slowed down and he blinked, seems that those were the students; with club activities and seems the athletic students. Them lot coming every single day this early? He wondered how they do it. This was a private school and Arthur mostly had thought of them as spoiled ones which he mostly sees every day.

Felt shiver and turned around looking over at a corner. He then looked back and continued walking. It was the same again; it had been few days since Arthur had felt as if someone had been watching him. Mostly he had thought it was his imagination yet at the same time knowing it was not. He rubbed his cheek lightly and continued to walk faster heading to his teacher's room. Arthur must have just been tired.

* * *

><p>Time throughout the day and seemed went so fast, Arthur though felt a little tired. It was the longest break time now and he headed to his usually place to eat. Crowded areas as student were around but to where he usually goes to, Arthur gets a peaceful time there alone. Sadly it wasn't the library and he was not allowed to eat there therefore he thought of the garden behind the school.<p>

There were many garden in the school, this was the biggest yet the most abandoned one. Not many come here because of it unclean with leaves around yet the flowers thoroughly blossom lovingly. It is a breathtaking sight; he had hoped that other students could see this. As far as he knows, he was the only one that hangs out and stays here and though selfish for this kind as he was, he wanted no one to come here. He could not tolerate company; nonetheless, it would be uncomfortable for them to be around.

Arthur wiped off the leaves and dust on an old bench that must have blown away or fell off the tree nearby. Putting his bag by the side of the bench on the grass, the Briton took out his lunch. It was in a plastic food container and Arthur felt proud since he is the one who made this. He likes to cook at times and he had prepared this last night. Oddly he wasn't affected from how it looked different from what he had imagined. Even though from his brothers and sister saying how badly it was, Arthur never stopped unknowing what was wrong with it. His father always and is the only who eats it while his mother always makes these excuses just like the rest.

The Briton placed it on his lap and removing the plastic seal. Opening it was a charcoal- in sort of way what normal people would see but for Arthur, there was literally wrong from the way it looks. It's the quality he always says.

Not hearing the small footsteps on the grass behind not far away, Arthur started to eat the food picking it using his hands. He closed his eyes as he sighed in satisfaction leaning his back against the bench comfortably. Arthur opened his eyes and for some reason something was going wrong, the sun that was shining down was block. He could see shadow, a figure of a person and as he turned his head around someone leaned their chin on his shoulder reaching out for his food.

Arthur was surprise and from the looks of it, definitely a student. He then pulled back fast holding the Tupperware of his food. In response as he looked at the person, the said figure was chuckling and observing the food. Azure color of the eyes then looked back on the confused and shocked of the Briton's face.

"Is this food?" the taller student question. He then chuckled happily again, "never had seen like this before."

Arthur gulped. Standing in front of him in between by the bench, it was Alfred. He then recalled once again what happened few days ago, almost at the point of forgetting it. But now, it went back reminiscing the time he had seen the other ripping off someone's effort of confessing and breaking their heart. He could not be sure of the details, though now he question and as confuse as he was what Alfred wanted. Perhaps maybe just passing by?

Alfred waved his hands to get the other's attention. "Hello...? Earth to Arthur?" Alfred tilted his head a bit with the wide grin plastered on his face.

Arthur was in shock, how did Alfred knew his name? They had never had a conversation before, never had classes together despite on the same year and never had interacted towards each other. Arthur was pretty much invisible even his own classmates in his classes never really had said his name.

"What do you...want?" Arthur asked.

Being ignored, he then saw Alfred took a bite of the food chewing it. "Wow not bad," Alfred said in gleeful manner leaning his free hand on the top of the bench.

Then it happened.

Silence enveloped the air for Arthur. The same feeling he had felt once again, shuddered at the sight as he looked down seeing the action of what the bespectacled man had done.

_Stomp!_

Arthur's eyes widened felt both furious and annoyed, he clenched his fist. How dare Alfred throw it on the ground and just stepped on it. He bit his lips at the action of the other locking his emerald eyes of the food he had made that took him for a long time.

Alfred looked down at the ground, as he had thrown the piece of food he took from Arthur earlier.

With a smirk now replace on his face, "Disgusting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! *shot***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again so much mistakes. I feel like I need a beta but too shy to ask anyone ;w; A-Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"W-Why?"<p>

Arthur felt stuttered out his word asking this. He had tried to hold his temper and rather, he was confused and infuriated at the moment. Though, lashing out on Alfred right now would do nothing. For all his time spent time in his life tease and mocked at, he was used to this kind of treatment towards him. It may cause even more trouble. It was just this time that he did not expect for sudden action done by the other.

Alfred on the other hand turned to look at Arthur who was quite surprise seeing as the other was glaring at him. He blinked in a childish manner and his usual smile came back. Was it just Arthur's imagination seeing that dark expression from earlier?

"'Why' what?" Alfred repeated the question back not knowing what the Briton had meant.

"Don't dare just act so innocent you bloody prat," Arthur hissed out.

He was not intending to shout but from how Alfred was acting he could not help but swear upon his own words. Arthur was not sure if Alfred was just intending to make fun of him or not, he was not even sure of what he wanted since he had been avoiding his previous questions.

Alfred just chuckled and winked, he place his hand on the bench for support.

Arthur was definitely not sure where this is heading, but as far as he knew it doesn't end well as he hoped it would be. Moments later he noticed Alfred scooted over walking in front of him. Arthur felt frozen in place; he was not intending to run like he was before when he was younger. It was not about winning or losing, he needed reasons and by this, he did not deserve this type of treatment.

Few feet away are the distance between the two. Looking up, Alfred was surely taller than him at which Arthur suddenly noticed between their heights. Arthur waited for the answer knowing the other was looking at him the same. From then, he wondered what Alfred would do to him. Was he a bully pretending to be a good guy?

"I saved you!" Alfred beamed a smile.

_What?_

"You could have gotten food poisoning or something ya know." Alfred continued and gestured pointing a thumb on himself, "good thing I was here as the Hero to prevent you from eating furthermore of that thing. You should check the label of expiration next time." Alfred said as he pointed at Arthur's plastic food container.

"You doofus!" Arthur growled and glared at Alfred. "It was fine as it had been!"

"It was black and rotten."

"I just made it yesterday and that's how it supposed to look like. Besides, you stepped on it!"

"There was a bug!"

"What kind of pathetic excuse is that?"

"I'm telling the truth," Alfred said in a sincere tone. "You're the one that told me to be honest!"

_Pardon?_

Arthur's expression lightened up changed to a sudden bewildered expression on his face. He huffed a bit for shouting back without a pause back there and his cheeks were red. He had never shouted like this for a long time. Recalling what Alfred had said, it was not making sense. What was he saying? He was pretty sure- no, he was definite that he has not told that to anyone before. But before he could say a word, the bell rung at which Arthur took the opportunity to leave pushing Alfred, who was in front of him, aside to get his bag; rushed and put everything in.

At that moment Arthur noticed Alfred had not said a word or anything afterwards. Was he expecting a reply or for Arthur to say anything? The Briton was sure not to say anything, not even looking back at the other student. Soon, he left rushing to get out. He saw a glimpse of the food which he had made was flatly against the ground on the way to the exit out of the garden.

Arthur's pace soon slowed down without even noticing it. He looked back making sure he was not followed. His thoughts swayed of the earlier scene happened. Why was Alfred there? What did he want? Could it be that he thought he would tell everybody about it? Absurd and he would not be using such thing. Even if he does, no one would believe him. Why would they? He was the new lonely student who doesn't have any friends.

Will he be another one of the target for bullying again? He had always isolated himself and yet it keeps coming back no matter how many times he hides it. Each and every time it happened, it was getting all too much and to think he thought he would finally get some peace, it came back. He didn't want t

* * *

><p>"You're early today!" Alice blurted out surprised as she turned to look at her twin from the couch. She was lounging in the living room while watching a romance-drama television series on the telly. It was shocking usually her brother would always get home late after doing his volunteer work in the library.<p>

Arthur just came in closing the door and sighed, nodding in response though a bit tense. He started to remove his shoes placing them on the shoe rack next to the door.

"I wasn't feeling that well so the librarian told me to go home soon." It was not a lie, but it was the truth as because of the incident earlier. What if Alfred was waiting for him, being mock and tease, or perhaps another else. He wanted to avoid as possible and did to forget about it. Arthur shook his head off about it; he was at home now and nothing to worry for.

Placing the jacket on the hook rail, Arthur looked back to his sister whose attention was back on the telly. "Aren't you supposed to be in a trip?" Arthur asked.

"Cancelled," Alice replied yawning. "Only had a sleepover there last night and was supposed to leave this morning but ...well, something happened..."

The kitchen was not far from the living and Arthur headed to the kitchen carrying the Tupperware food he left unfinished. "Car broke?" Arthur guessed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a psychic," Alice said out loud. Arthur faintly heard it from the kitchen.

Alice then started squealing and commenting about the show she was watching. Arthur then closed the door hoping not to hear it. He looked back at the plate filled with the food from the food container if ever someone does want to eat it them at least. He placed them on the counter. Then afterwards, from the corner he saw a tail wagging and peek over from one of the high chair seeing Crumpets had took a nap there. Gave a slight pat on the cat's head and walked over to the note board checking if his parents had left a note. They did.

Arthur took the first one. He instantly recognised the cursive handwriting of his mother. The note says: '_Arthur I received a text from your sister awhile ago and seems you two will be spending dinner without us. Your father will be out too. I'm doing an extra shift so I'll be going home late. Don't cook, there is already a meal prepared for you in the refrigerator just reheat it hoping it's enough for the two of you. Also don't forget Crumpets' meal just like you did the last time. Make sure to close and lock the door. I'll be sure to call when I can. Love you and take care! –mom_

Arthur smiled seeing it and put the note back. Every time his mother leaves a note there is always the quote there: 'don't cook', almost each and every time. It was not if he was the only who don't know how to cook well; he was not bad as he had thought he is. This just discourages him bit thinking back of the food he had brought earlier. Gosh- the thought of it kept coming back.

Emerald eyes looked over the note next to his mum's and took it. It was much shorter message and presumed already that it was his dad's note. It says: '_Going in a company dinner night, I'll be late I don't know until what time. Prepare my tea before you get to bed. Your mum had told me to write here for you not to cook if you haven't or forgotten to read hers. Be careful you two and don't stay up late.'_

It really was short compare to their mum but with same message given. Both are working hard for their education had already raised and still are on four children. His mother work in a pharmacy while his father is in a company forgotten at what position, both have decent jobs and they were happy on it. They were great parents and Arthur did not want to disappoint them so strived hard not to stress them out and work on his studies.

He then walked out of the kitchen to tell Alice if she have read them. Arthur was at the door and saw his twin still fixed on the telly. "Alice, did you read mum and dad's note?"

"I can't hear you!" It was obvious now when Arthur opened the door, the volume increased louder. She's on the channel with all the music and she tried to sing with the rhythm. Not that Arthur did not want to hear it, just doesn't like the sound of how Alice sings it in a high pitch.

The sandy blond took the remote on the table and decreased the volume. Alice then stopped singing and pouted looking up at Arthur. Both looked at each other and she then grabbed the remote away from Arthur. She hugged the cushion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Did you read mum and dad's note?" Arthur repeated his question.

Alice nodded. "Mum called earlier and told me anyway."

"I see-"

"Oh speaking of phone calls!" Alice remembered and her eyes seemed to glint. "Why did you lie for not having a friend?" she stood up smirking poking Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur raised an eyebrow confused at what his twin meant. "What are you talking about?"

Alice huffed. "There's a guy who called saying he's a friend of yours asking if you're alright," she started. "Then I told him you were still in school and I just remembered now about it."

'_Who could that be?' _Arthur thought looked at his sister asking: "What's his name?"

Alice sat back on the couch and looked for the remote where she had left it off. "Well I think he said, hmm let me think. Oh-"she then found it, "-Alfred he said his name was."

Arthur stood there shock with a frown on his face. _'Alfred...?'_

"He said he'll call again later. Instead, as a great twin sister I am, I gave him your phone number" Alice said proudly and sat comfortably as she turned the volume up. Though for Arthur, he felt as if his world upside down. Even the volume now was audible, he couldn't hear a thing just his heartbeat.

His phone in his pocket then started to vibrate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So much cliffhangers ;w; Sorry though I'll try my best. Please do give me ideas or any possibilities for the plot that I may include and stuffs *huggles to you all***

**I don't want to make Arthur weak here and for Alfred's behaviour may still be left unanswered owo... yes I do write slow and the plot slow**


End file.
